Hope
by XSunshine95X
Summary: This is a Saint Patrick day one shot. The Doctor takes Rose for a little celebration and relaxing trip. Takes place after "The long game" Season 1 (2005) episode 7 but before "Father's day." 9th Doctor/Rose.


**A/N: I was challenged on a Facebook group to write a Saint Patrick's day one-shot to try and get out of my writer's block. I think it helped. Anyways hope you enjoy this one-shot. Please, as always leave me a comment.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who. (Pretty sure it owns me.)**

The Tardis landed, sending her passengers spiraling to the ground in a fit of laughter. They had just dropped Adam off and were excited to be traveling, just the two of them again.

The Doctor was in awe of the young woman. He thought for sure she would leave him after he brought her home late and made her Mum worry but she stayed. She had smiled that smile that he was slowly beginning to love and told him he was stuck with her. He honestly was completely happy with that.

Then she stood between him andDaleklek. He had a gun on her and she still choose to save him from himself. She was amazing.

"Doctor?" Rose called from down the ramp. She had one hand on the door ready to open it and she was looking back at him in concern.

"Ready to go Rose? You are gonna love this place." The Doctor said as he step beside her.

She held up her hand and he gladly took it in his hand, marveling at the perfect fit of their hands together for a second before stepping out the door into a rich green field that overlooked a bustling town.

Rose sucked in a gasp as she looked at the beautiful scenery. She took a second to watch the people rush around the town below.

"Where are we then?" Rose said after a few quiet seconds. She looked back at the Doctor with her eyes filled with wonder and so brightly lit with love, hope and life. Something he often wonder if he would ever get back in his own eyes. He shook his head slightly to clear, who was he kidding he had seen too much and done too much to ever get that back.

The Doctor pushed aside the dark thoughts and focus his attention back on his curious companion. "This is the planet of New Ireland. We are in the year 4-lily-76. About a 100 years after the original Earth was destroyed. The settlers here are mainly of Earth decent but the welcome off worlders as well. This is their first St. Patrick's day celebration at their new home. You are about to witness the wonders of tradition."

Rose eyes widen a bit in excitement and wonder. "So it continues on. All the traditions and history. It's not lost." Rose whispered as she glanced back over the town.

"No. It's very much alive and not just here. They are settlements all over the universe that celebrate the traditions of many lost planets and their history." The Doctor replied quietly as he watched Rose.

Rose spun around and faced him. "Does that mean it's possible there's a place out there that could be continuing on some of Gallifrey's traditions and history?"

The Doctor sucked in a sharp breath and stared at Rose in a mixture of wonder and something else.

Rose took a step closer and gripped his hand tighter as she finally placed the something else, guilt.

"Doctor, it wasn't your fault. You ran and tried to avoid the war. You did everything you could to stop it without killing." Rose whispered as she took an even closer step. She placed her hand on his check and the Doctor broke out of his trance.

"Rose Tyler." He said as he placed his hand over hers. "Lets go enjoy the celebrations."

Rose looked at him sadly and her frown deepened but she dropped her hand and nodded.

They roamed the streets, listening to the music and laughter fill the air all day. They drank and ate with the locals as the welcomed them with opened arms.

The day faded to night and then the real celebrations started. The tourist that had came had scurried off to their hotels for the night and the Doctor and Rose started back towards the Tardis when a small group of locals stopped them.

"We insist that the Bad Wolf and the Storm join us in our celebrations." The man in front said.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow in question and stepped partially in front of Rose. "Bad Wolf? Why did you say that? We have heard that for a while now. Everywhere we go, those words are there."

"The Bad Wolf will make herself known when the time is right for now. We must insist that you join us. Please, we mean you no harm." The woman to the man's right said.

Rose stepped forward and placed her hand onto the Doctor's forearm. "Lets just see what its all about. They don't seem to want to hurt us. If we sense trouble, we will leave right away. Okay?"

The Doctor sighed. He couldn't tell her no and beside she was right, they didn't seem like trouble. "Alright then. Guess we can stay for a little bit." The Doctor said gripping Rose's hand tightly in his and giving her a silent look trying to convey a message to her.

Rose studied his face for a second before she nodded, agreeing to give a signal to him if she senses trouble.

The locals lead them back to the far side of the building where a barn fire was already going.

The Doctor looked down at Rose and smiled when he heard the traditional celtic music playing. "Rose Tyler. May I have this dance?" He asked as he let go of her hand and bowed.

The locals that had lead them there turned to look at them when they realized they had stopped. The man and the woman who had spoke, look at each other and smiled brightly as they watch Rose smile her tongue in tooth smile and gladly accept the Doctor's outreach hand.

The locals laughed and clapped as the two travels danced around the fire.

Rose leaned in close to the Doctor as the music slowed and laid her head on the

Doctor's shoulder.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on top of hers. The woman that led them there walked over to them and gently tapped the Doctor on the shoulder.

The Doctor hesitantly pulled back from Rose and turned to look at the woman. The Woman held up two strands of shamrocks she had and the Doctor leaned down to gladly accept as the woman placed the first strand around his neck and then she moved to Rose and placed the other strand around her neck.

"May Saint Patrick be with you and your love on all your wonderful travels. Please accept this drink from my husband as a blessing to the Saint and to you." The woman said as her husband stepped up beside her and held out a goblet filled with what looked liked wine.

Rose looked up nervously to the Doctor as he took the goblet and nodded. The Doctor carefully sniffed the liquid before he lifted the cup to his mouth and took a swallow.

The Doctor handed it Rose with a smile and a nod. Rose carefully mimicked the Doctor and took a drink. She handed the goblet back to the couple.

"Thank you for your hospitality. We appreciate the kindness." Rose said sweetly.

"It is given with happiness. Just promise us that you shall never forget us or this and please, visit again. Perhaps when you two are married." The woman said with a glint in her eyes.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow suspiciously but nodded. "Perhaps we will comeback someday."

Rose eyed the lady closely. The Doctor turned to walk back towards the Tardis but stopped when he realized Rose wasn't following behind.

"Go on ahead. I'll be there shortly. I promise." Rose said giving him her tongue in tooth smile.

The Doctor paused for just a second longer before nodding and walking a little slower than normal.

Rose waited till he was out of earshot before turning back to the woman. "You know us from the future. I know that. I also know you can't tell me anything and I know the Doctor, I know he gave you a bunch of rules but I need to know one thing."

The woman hesitated but nodded.

Rose swallowed a harsh lump before continuing. "Does he ever forgive himself? Does he finally allow himself to feel happiness again?" She asked quietly while she nervously ringed her fingers together.

The woman smiled. "He is already happy, my child. You can see it in the way he looks at you. The way he smiles when you hold his hand. The way he instantly relaxes at your touch. You make him happy. Don't underestimate yourself dear." She said grabbing Rose's hand. "Go after him before he worries too much. The future will be there for you when you get there."

Rose nodded and thanked her before running after the Doctor. She smiled brightly when she saw him on the edge of the town, pacing back and forth, muttering to himself about coming to get her. She ran forward and without warning threw herself at him.

The Doctor barely caught her in his arms. He held her tight looking wide eyed in panic for the danger.

"What is it? What's wrong?" The Doctor asked as he sat her down and looked over her for injury.

Rose shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. I just missed you."

The Doctor looked at her in shock and disbelief.

Rose took advantage and leaned up. She kissed him lightly on the lips before pulling back. "You make me happy too." She said quietly before letting him go and walking into the Tardis.

The Doctor stared after her for a long time before he smiled a face splitting grin. "Rose Tyler just kissed me." He said happily to no one in particular.

The Doctor went in after Rose. His mind filled with happy thoughts. Maybe Rose was right, maybe there was a world out there that was celebrating Gallifrey, maybe things would be different but that didn't mean there isn't hope.


End file.
